Ask Me My Name
Ask Me My Name is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Girls. It was written by Murray Miller and Jason Kim, and directed by Tricia Brock. The episode originally aired on March 1st, 2015. Summary Hannah starts her new job as a substitute teacher. She's at home in the role, even if she's inappropriate with the students, openly picking favorites and suggesting that ‘Oedipus Rex' originated "the concept of the MILF." In the teacher's lounge, Hannah meets Fran Parker, a history teacher. They hit it off immediately and Fran asks her out for drinks. At home, Hannah prepares for her date with Fran, telling Elijah that this was the reason Adam and her broke up in the first place -- so she and Fran could get married. She kicks him out so she can masturbate, believing that it's what adults do before a date. Hannah and Fran have drinks at a local piano bar. When Fran asks if they should get another round, Hannah suggests they check out an art show that she's sure is going to be absolutely terrible. When they arrive, a perplexed Marnie asks Hannah why she came to Mimi-Rose's art show. Hannah admits to Fran that her ex-boyfriend is in attendance but insists that they broke up "so long ago that everyone is part of one big friend group." Fran plays it cool until Adam angrily confronts Hannah. Fran suggests they leave, but Hannah refuses. She and Adam begin to argue, and Fran leaves by himself. Mimi-Rose spots Hannah and invites her to join her and Adam at the after-party; her "ex-partner" Ace will also be in attendance. Mimi-Rose puts Ace and Adam in one cab and grabs another with Hannah since she wants them to get to know each other as their past relationships are part of who we are. In the taxi, Ace tells Adam that Mimi-Rose has curated her personality and is not who he thinks she is. When Adam asks him why he keeps in touch with Mimi-Rose, Ace explains that he'll always be in love with her and plans to win her back. Mimi-Rose tells Hannah she didn't get to work on her art show as much as she'd have liked because she threw herself into writing a book. Unable to stand another minute in the cab with Mimi-Rose, Hannah asks the driver to turn them out of traffic. He hits an elderly woman crossing the street and blames the accident on Hannah. While the police take statements from the cabbie and the woman, Mimi-Rose and Hannah duck into a bodega for snacks. Mimi-Rose asks Hannah if she resents her for dating Adam, which Hannah denies, insisting that if she were to resent anyone it would be Adam. At the counter, Hannah asks to use the bathroom, but the clerk refuses. Mimi-Rose steals a Popsicle as "a protest" and they run into a laundromat so Hannah can pee. After offering to "give" Adam back to Hannah, Mimi-Rose asks her if she's mad because she gave up on art or because she gave up on Adam or both. Hannah lashes out at Mimi-Rose, accusing her of stealing Adam while she was away pursuing a degree for something real. Stunned by Hannah's bluntness, Mimi-Rose admits that she's afraid that the way Hannah sees her is how everyone sees her. Hannah softens and admits to Mimi-Rose that she left Iowa because she couldn't make it as an artist, and is now going to live a normal, dissatisfied life. Mimi-Rose suggests they go to the bar and "start drinking heavily." She takes Hannah's hand and they head to the after-party. At the bar, Adam tells Jessa what Ace said to him in the car. Jessa balks and admits she only set him up with Mimi-Rose so that Ace would fall in love with her. Refusing to be deterred, Jessa tells Adam not to worry. Hannah approaches Adam. After assuring him she's not staying, she tells him she really likes Mimi-Rose. After picking up a falafel sandwich, Hannah heads home alone. Trivia - In Iowa, Shoshanna compares Adam's actor niche to Zachary Quinto and Armie Hammer. In this episode Zachary Quinto makes a guest appearance as Ace, Mimi-Rose's ex-boyfriend. - One of Hannah's students, Cleo is played by Maude Apatow. Whose father Judd Apatow is a writer and producer for Girls. - Zachary Quinto, came up with the idea for Ace to be chewing on a toothbrush during the episode, and even continued to do so after dropping it on the street. - Mimi-Roses's line "This is a protest," was improvised by Gillian Jacobs.Category:Season 4 Episodes